Folding
The Three Magics are known as "Folding" and are split into three practices: Soulcoining, Voiding, and Physical Folding"Phylding" as is commonly seen., each with their respective focuses. Folding exists as a force of will and its only purpose is to manipulate a certain strand of existence. Used as utilities by medics and doctors, or in ranged combat by skilled soldiers, Folding is limited to slight distortions in strands of existence, and cannot be used to create another strand, or demolish an existing strand, for it would result in a violation of existence itself. Folding, as a magic, functions similarly to a muscle. If a user has control of one aspect, they have control of the polar opposite function. Similarly, continued usage of the art will cause tearing in the control of Folding which can regrow stronger, pushing the limits of the mind and spirit with each successive use. There exists a neutral magic that is typically inert in the Mivaeli, but exists within the Kudivaeli and Divaeli which allows for flight. While their wings are usually impractical for physically lifting their bodies off the ground, they are able to control flight through this neutral form of Folding, which is akin to using all three schools of Folding simultaneously, and proof that Folding the Three exists. Soulcoining Soulcoining is the magic art of manipulating life essence for improving or repairing living strands of existence. Soulcoining has the connotations of a positive Fold. General Use * Healing Wounds (varying degrees reliant on skill of individual) * Force Motions into Plantlife * Interact with Senses * Sedate a Target Phyldcoining Oftentimes, a skilled individual can combine phylding and soulcoining to move plant matter about. Used separately, but in conjunction with one another, it can be used to aid in manual medical procedures, such as stitching wounds by restricting blood flow to one area and moving a needle, or perhaps numbing an area. This is the most widely used soulcoining hybrid, and is the most practical. Soulvoiding Soulvoiding typically involves playing with the senses of a target on a more complex scale than with solely soulcoining. Through Soulvoiding, one can induce highs, hallucinations, and general confusion of emotions into a target. While the necessity of understanding the target's mind to some extent makes this most difficult hybrid of soulcoining, it is arguably the most useful, even if it is the most impractical. Physical Folding (Phylding) Phylding is the magic art of manipulating energy and mass in the form of waves, or particles. It is often used to move objects, create a force, or transformation of objects, temporary or permanent. Phylding has the connotations of an unaligned Fold. General Use * Creating Kinetic Energy * Transformation of Matter * Relocating an Object * Manipulating Sound Quality Soul-Phylding (Alchemy) The art of Soulcoining used in conjunction with Phylding can change depending on the user's predisposition to each type of Folding. This Phylding-heavy hybrid can be used to mock alchemy, by combining the chemical properties of organic substances and inorganic substances, the user is able to almost combine the two in a mixture that retains its state of matter. For example, Soul-Phylding can combine iron with an apple to create an apple made of iron. The unused matter in this alchemy is dispersed as kinetic force, or light energy if left alone. Vylding This Phyld-heavy Voiding hybrid is capable of more complex interactions with matter, beyond kinetic force and shapeshifting. Vylding allows the user to create inert potential energy in an object, which, when interacted with, will give way to the energy stored inside the object. The varying thresholds for the potential force is dependent on the strength of the user; therefore, users who are weak in Voiding are incapable of charging an object with potential energy. Vylding also allows for a more precise control of an object's movement, and makes the ability to create a mixture of two inorganic substances possible. Voiding Voiding is the magic art of manipulating energy in the form of motion (i.e., light waves, electron flow). It is often used to conduct electricity, or create artificial darkness or light. Voiding has the connotations of a negative Fold. General Use * Conduct or Insulate Electricity * Artificial Control of Light and the Absence Thereof * Creating Heat in an Object, and the Lack Thereof * Encouraging or Stabilizing a Change in a Substance's State of Matter Phyld-Voiding Oftentimes, those skilled in Voiding are able to enhance or suppress kinetic energies as well, but must be used in conjunction with phylding arts. This Void-heavy hyrbid is capable of momentary control over the concentration of light energy in an area, and interacting with electricity and light in a tangible state. Both light and electricity given form emit heat, to varying degrees as controlled by the user. This is the most effective Voiding hybrid. Voidcoining The practicalities of Soulcoin-Voiding are very limited. It is used typically to set plant matter ablaze, to aid in resuscitation, or for interaction with light-sensitive plants that will move to follow a light. As opposed to Soulvoiding, this Void-heavy hybrid is meant to encourage the regenerative properties of living matter or to create very real sensations in an organism, typically to bring heat to the extremities, or to temporarily relieve a target of pain. Folding the Three Few individuals have been able to master Folding all three arts at once, and the results were nearly limitless, albeit very taxing on the mind and body. Truly Folding all three implies the user can use any and all hybrids, and are capable of using several hybrids at once. Many individuals are able to master one, perhaps even two of the arts, and dabble in the third before reaching their limits. Folding a hybrid in conjunction with another Folding art is typically used by medical professionals. The usages and effects of partially Folding the ThreeUsing a hybrid in conjunction with a basic art. are very diverse and heavily depends on the individual. On the Subject of Living Matter As a general rule, living matter cannot be phylded. There are rare instances that one can interact with living things such as plant matter, but these instances are not the general rule.